Planting Daisies In The Sky
by GGLauren
Summary: Serena's life is put on the line after a tragic car accident and may not make it, and Dan would give anything to have her in his arms again. Sometimes in life, things cannot go the way we want it to go. Dan/Serena Chuck/Blair Nate/Jenny


**Please review, thanks! One-shot Dan/Serena fanfic. I know I haven't been updating my other stories. It's because I got a mac and I have no idea how to add another chapter in this format, so I just gave up for the moment being, haha! I have all the chapter(s) ready, so don't worry. Anyways, let's focus on this story for the time being. To get a feel of the story, listen to Rascal Flatts', "What Hurts The Most" and Keith Urban's, "Til Summer Comes Around". Thanks!**

**Title: Planting Daisies In The Sky**

**Couples involved: Dan/Serena (of coarse), Chuck/Blair, Nate/Jenny**

**Subtitle: **_**Serena's life is on the line after getting in a tragic car accident. Dan is helpless as he sits there night after night praying that she'll wake up and be in his arms again. Dan/Serena, Chuck/Blair, Nate/Jenny**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_He closed his eyes one more time as they lay on the country field filled with daffodils, with a lick of a pomegranate smell floating in the air so carelessly. Suddenly, the blonde gets up and starts sprinting away from her brown-eyed, curly haired lover._

"_Serena, where are you going? Serena!" Dan shouts amusingly as his significant other runs even furthers lengths away from his body. Just as he gets up he squints his eyes as the bright sun is reflecting off his pupils and runs off to find the blonde beauty._

_The sky is piercing blue and not a soul in sight except the two lovers' who found each other at the right time. _

_Out of breath, Dan is successful in finding Serena, who is sitting down giggling. _

"_Here." She says as her exquisite blue eyes danced on his brown eyes. Serena takes Dan's hand and puts a lavender-colored daisy in the centre of his palm._

"_Symbolizes our love. Free, simple and unique. Unless they are thirsty, because you and I only know what happens when we are 'thirsty'." Serena jokes, letting out a light chuckle from Dan._

"_I love you, baby." He says using his right hand to cup the side of her face, both moving inward planting a kiss on each other's soft lips._

"_More than words can describe." She finishes the sentence while twirling his brown-auburn curls._

"_I'll never let you go, Dan. I promise you that."_

**Present**

"_I'll never let you go Dan. I promise you that." _

Just then Dan woke up from his day dream while reading the book, Chaucer. He smiled at the thought of his dream. It was quite possibly the best dream he had in a while.

His cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"DAN! DAN! SERENA GOT IN A CAR ACCIDENT, YOU, YOU HAVE TO COME NOW! PLEASE DAN, PLEASE!" Blair sobs frantically.

Just then Dan's whole life fell apart in a matter of half a second. He was speechless. The only thing he could _possibly _do at this moment was grab his corduroy beige coat and leave with a stone-cold pale, terrified face. Rufus and Jenny followed after receiving the news from Lily seconds later.

"Where is she!" Dan manages to choke out after slamming both ER doors wide open to a room of a sobbing Blair, Lily and Erik and an expressionless Chuck and Nate.

"She's in the triage. Look, all we can do is wait, bro. I'm so sorry, man." Nate whispers sorrowfully. He pulls his good friend in for a supportive hug, but is pulled away by a terrified Dan.

"I want to see her. NOW!" Dan shouts in the waiting room.

"Dan, there is absolutely nothing you can do at this moment. The doctor's are doing their job. This is life or death for Serena. I'm so sorry for this to _ever_ happen to all of us and _especially _Serena. We need to remain calm and pray to God she makes it through." Dan's father whispers words of support to his son. Dan pulls an uncomfortable chair to the ER doors with countless tears surfacing down on his pale face. He taps his knee to the countless minutes passing by so fast.

_But I close my eyes one more time_

_We're spinning around and your holding on tightly_

_The words came out, I kissed your mouth_

_No 4__th__ of July has ever burned so brightly_

_You had to go, I understand but you promised_

_You'd be back again_

_And so I wander around this town_

_Until summer comes around_

It was now 5:20 am in the morning and still no wonder of the doctor. Dan had his eyes locked on the ER doors for 8 hours. Just as he thought he was the only person not sleeping, he heard a voice;

"Why did this have to happen to us, Dan? If you look at the glass clearly, we were the only ones who ever knew S. You and I have sure had our fair share of drama, but the only thing we ever had in common was that we knew _really _her. This didn't have to happen." Blair gargled out, eyes still red and swollen from all the tears pouring down. Dan didn't know what to say, so Blair continued to ramble.

"She didn't deserve this. She had Brown, she graduated from Constance and _you_."

_You. _Dan shuddered and closed his eyes.

"Look, Dan, I know your upset but you have to say something." Blair pleaded silently.

"I love her. She's the reason for every breath I take. Then _this _happens? Everything we built for ourselves is on the line. Gone. Poof." Dan murmurs in a sad and bitter tone.

"Dan, you can't contemplate your life and Serena's like that." Nate says wearily after just breaking out of his nap.

Dan shakes his head.

"I can say what I feel. _That_ is how I feel." Dan chokes out defensively.

"Dan, I know your upset and your mentality is all over the place at this moment. But we don't know anything yet." Nate whispers.

Just then a 6 foot, black haired and blue eyed man dressed in a white dress shirt, velvet tie overlapped with a white trench coat walks in from the ER doors. Dan surges up from his seat while the rest of the group sit up from their slouched position.

"Hi everyone, I am Dr. Shaun. At first, we thought she was not going to make it for sure, but an unexpected pulse rate kicked in and is doing well for the time being. She is on life support and is unconscious. She has a broken spinal cord, both her legs are crushed and her face has encountered dozens of fractures. Stitches and severe swelling and bruising are imminent. We moved her to a slow-recovery room and got her settled on a bed. I apologize for the wait. Would anyone of family and friends like to visit her?" Dr. Shaun asks in a calm tone.

"I will." Dan says sternly.

"Alright, Daniel. Right this way, please." Nurse Rachel says after stepping ahead.

The nurse guides Dan to the room where a helpless body lays on the bed with countless of dozens IV's hooked in her system. Dan officially let it out as he broke down and cried at the debilitated body lying on a single bed. The blonde beauty he grown to love at the snap of spark was wasting away on him, and there was absolutely _nothing _he could do.

Dan would give anything for this to dissipate, leave, go. There were not enough words in the dictionary to wish it was him in that hospital bed, not her. He wanted to just open his arms to the very last of his ability and hold her.

_Flashback_

"_What do you see in the future?" Dan asks out of pure curiosity._

_Serena gazes out to the midnight lights of downtown New York City from the edge of the Hudson River in Williamsburg, Brooklyn._

"_You." She smiles, turning to look at her lover._

"_I see you, baby."_

**Present**

Dan has yet another flashback with sorrowful tears staining his horrified face.

For four days he has been clinging to Serena's bedside. He was never a Christian, but it was in those few frightening days he prayed continuously for a miracle to come through. That "miracle" was still very hazy.

"Serena.. Wake up. Please, for me.." Dan choked in a whisper.

He gripped lightly to her delicate and fragile hand.

"For me, baby."

_Why does it have to go from good to gone?Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left aloneAll alone, but here comes goodbye _

-----------

Her eyes weakly open from half-way to full. She has no idea where she is, until she looks over to the sleeping brown-curly haired boy she's always grown to know and love. She tries to attempt a smile, but her body feels weak. She cannot fight this battle no longer.

He wakes up from his somber and glances spontaneously at his significant. He smiles wide open.

"Baby, I missed you so much." He says, eyes filling with rejoicing tears.

"I can't fight this battle anymore." She murmurs slowly.

"What? Yes you can. I know you can. Please don't give in." He desperately pleads in a whisper.

"I will _always _love you. I will always be there for you no matter what. My time is cut short and the moments we spent together is something I will _always _hold to my heart. Your forever my true love. It's time for me to go. When your time comes, I'll be here waiting. Arms wide open." She whispers trying to cry but the pain is unbearable.

"No.. No. You can't go. I need you." He chokingly pleads.

"I love you. Don't you ever forget that." She murmurs as she peacefully fades off into a deep and eternal sleep, hand in hand with the person she loved truly.

-----------

Seconds later there is a panic beep coming from an IV. Nurses rush in to the room to save the last seconds of Serena Van der Woodsens' life, but no success.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I goBut I'm doin' itIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm aloneStill harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regretBut I know if I could do it overI would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heartThat I left unspokenWhat hurts the mostIs being so closeAnd havin' so much to sayAnd watchin' you walk away _

**One month later..**

It was a fresh spring morning as Dan walked down the country gravel road. The sun was rising and the morning frost sprinkled the fields. It was yet another cloudless day.

Dan walked out into the large and wide open field filled with every beautiful, innocent flower you could possibly think of. He kept walking until he found the daffodil patch and stood there frozen and breathing in all of his surroundings.

This was the first time he'd come to his and Serena's place since that moment he confessed his love to her. The pain was and still is unbearable to face, but he is slowly getting through it. Dan has changed so much over the course of just one month even though the wounds are still there. But every obstacle that comes your way, you either swerve around it, or you deal with it head on.

Dan opens his eyes after feeling something tickle his nose. He looks up and sees a lavender-colored daisy floating carelessly in the soft April breeze. He smiles at the memory of Serena putting a daisy in the palm of his hand. Dan looks up to the sky and smiles wide, with the sun shining bright. Unexpectedly, a strong wind pulls through, tossing his curls of hair around and around. He continues walking out into the distance.

Following him was a long, flowing blonde haired woman with a white sundress on. Her skin was delicate and soft and continued to follow Daniel Humphrey.

**The End**

**Hope y'all liked it. I can do better, but PLEASE review.**


End file.
